


Just Marry An Engineer.

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before a big exam, Bucky's roommate decides it's a great time to bang his boyfriend in an enthusiastically drunken fashion. And so Bucky finds himself knocking on every door in the dorms trying to find someone who will let him crash on their floor for a few hours. The only person who doesn't immediately tell him to fuck off is one asthmatic Steve Rogers, Art Major.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Marry An Engineer.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [娶个工科生](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758520) by [hamLock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock)



It’s three a.m. and he’s scruffy and clearly sleep deprived, a solid cocoon of down blanket pressed lengthwise to the cold metal of Steve’s doorway.

“Listen, I’m sorry for waking you up – did I wake you up? – but my roommate decided that tonight was the best night to come home drunk and pound his boyfriend into the mattress and I’ve got an early final tomorrow and I just really need to get some sleep. I know we’ve never talked before but you’re the only person who would even answer their door this late and I just... Please. Please let me sleep on your floor.” His blue eyes were sleepless and pleading - Steve was powerless to say no.

Steve stepped back from the door and wordlessly held it open. The scruffy guy stumbled inside, took a quick glance around the dimly lit room, and immediately fell face first onto the floor beside Steve’s bed, still wrapped in his cocoon. “Bless your goddamned soul.” A moment later a hand popped out from the huddle of blankets and proffered itself in Steve’s general direction. “I’m Bucky, by the way.”

Bucky. Scruffy dude was named _Bucky._ What the hell kind of parents name their kid Bucky?

“Uh, I’m Steve. Rogers.”

“Hiya Steve. I’m gonna sleep now.” And with that he tugged the blankets completely over his head.

“Okay… you need the light out?”

“Nnnnggguh. No. ‘S fine if you need it on. ‘S noise I can’ handle. G'night Stevie.”

“'Night, Bucky.”

\--

Bucky awoke four hours later to a persistent buzzing against his right thigh. He threw the covers off his head with a groan and stuck a hand in his pocket to hit snooze. He’d just settled back into his warm blanket nest when a voice floated down from the bed.

“You might want to reconsider falling back to sleep, what with that final and all.”

“Fuck you, Rogers,” Bucky grumbled, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“I’m surprised you remember whose floor you’re on.”

“Who am I to forget a cute blonde?”

Bucky turned his head just in time to catch Steve push his face into his pillow in embarrassment. He grinned. “Sorry. You’re right though, about the time.” He shoved the blankets off his legs and stood, stretching out his limbs before bending at the waist to fold up his comforter. “Thanks for letting me crash.”

“No problem,” came Steve’s voice from the pillow.

“Would it be okay if I left my shit here until after the final? I don’t want to see my roommate’s bare ass twice in six hours.”

“Go for it.”

“Thanks.” Bucky paused, one hand on the doorknob. “I’ll, uh. Be back in an hour or so. Sweet dreams.”

A tired hand waved him out the door.

\--

Steve was wide awake and perky when Bucky got back to his room two hours later. He was sat on his bed, leaning against the painted cinderblocks with a sketchbook in his lap and fingers darkened with charcoal.

“Hey, how’d it go?”

In answer, Bucky unfurled his blankets from the pile beside the door and collapsed back onto them, releasing a long, loud groan of frustration. “I thought senior year was supposed to be easy.”

“Whoever told you that was lying through their teeth,” Steve responded, voice all too chipper for Bucky’s taste. He raised a hand and slapped the mattress half-heartedly.

“I hate you.”

“Oh, so you _don’t_ want the cinnamon roll I snuck out of mess for you, then?”

Bucky’s head popped up over the edge of Steve’s bed. “I love you more than my own mother. Gimme.”

Steve pointed one dirty grey finger at his desk and watched in amusement as Bucky devoured the pastry in four large bites.

Licking his thumb, Bucky gestured towards the sketchbook in Steve’s lap. “Art major?”

“Yeah. Mom thinks it’s a terrible idea but I’m still going for it. I’m pretty sure she’s worried I’ll wind up back on her basement couch until I die.”

Bucky grinned, settling himself on Steve’s desk chair. “Fuck that. Even if you don’t make it big or whatever, at least you’re doing what you love. Just marry a chick with an engineering degree and you’ll be golden, Stevie.”

“Marry an engineer?”

“Fuck yeah. The world always needs good engineers. Plus you can shatter gender roles in the process what with her supporting you ‘n all rather than the other way around.”

Steve quirked an eyebrow. “You’re serious.”

“Well, why not? It’s a great plan. I mean, unless you’re gay or something.” Bucky threw it out so flippantly that Steve isn’t sure what to say in response.

So he just sits quietly, staring down at the charcoal landscape on his page, until Bucky cleared his throat. “Oh.”

He nodded jerkily.

“Well then. Marry a _guy_ with an engineering degree.” Steve looks up to see Bucky grinning good-naturedly and the bit of tension in the room disappeared like it had never been there at all.

He smiles back. “Great. Know any gay engineering majors who’d be interested in a tiny asthmatic art student?”

“As a matter of fact, I do. Want to come to lunch with me, Steve?”

Steve startled. “Oh, uh…”

“It’s cool if you don’t want to. I just, uhm. Damn it.” Bucky planted his forehead against the back of the chair.

Steve scrambled to the edge of his bed and reached out with one foot, kicking the mesh back lightly so Bucky lifts his head and looks at him again. “You caught me off guard is all. I’d love to go out to lunch with you, Buck.”

Bucky’s answering smile is blinding.

 

**3 Years Later**

 

“And finally, I would like to extend my heartfelt thanks to Tony Stark for getting drunk and dragging Bruce back to our dorm room three years ago for a shag. Without you, I’d probably never have met Steve. And wouldn’t that be a damn shame? So everyone please raise your glass in a toast to the best man, Tony!”

“To Tony!” everyone echoed.

One voice stuck out from the crowd, “To Tony’s Unending Libido!” which was shortly followed by a loud and indignant squawk a la Pepper Potts’ pointy heels.

Bucky sat back down next to his husband, who immediately plucked the mic from his hand and stood. “Uh, excuse me? Hi. Thanks for coming, everyone. It’s been a really fantastic day.” He paused, grinning down at Bucky. “Three years ago, Bucky here woke me up at three a.m. thanks to the jerk we just toasted. And the next morning, after I suffered through my first of many nights listening to Buck snore, we got into a conversation about my career as an artist.

“Now Bucky, thoughtful man that he is, decided that my best course of action was to marry an engineer and let her support me so I didn’t end up back on my poor mother’s couch for the rest of my life.

“Good thing for him, I turned out to be gay and very interested in the scruffy engineering major that had just snored his way through four hours on my floor. But he got one thing wrong, right, my darling? Light of my life?” Steve batted his eyelashes.

Bucky did a dramatic eyeroll and crossed his arms indignantly, slumping back into his chair. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Stevie.”

“Oh, don’t mind my husband. He’s just cross that I didn’t turn out to be his starving-artist slash damsel in distress.” Steve turned the microphone off as the guests laugh. A wave of tinkling glasses started in the back corner and got louder until Bucky pulled Steve down onto his lap and planted a kiss on his lips.

“But hey, Buck?” Steve continued, “I’m glad I married an engineer. I’m just also _really_ glad that it wasn’t the threat of winding up on my mom’s couch that led me to do it.”

“Me too, Stevie.” Bucky tangled their fingers together and grinned. “Me too.”


End file.
